


The Thing With Feathers

by meatheadinthecraftroom



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, spoilers for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadinthecraftroom/pseuds/meatheadinthecraftroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah returns to the safehouse after failing to rescue Cosima from the Island of Dr. Moreau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With Feathers

The loud crash of aluminum against concrete wakes Kira from a fitful sleep. She is out of bed and around the corner in a heartbeat, wide eyes filled with the sight she knew was coming but has never before been allowed to actually witness. Sarah, held limp in Mrs. S's arms, sobbing weakly into her chest, just one word - just "mum, mum, mum". The upper half of her right leg is encased in bandages. A pair of crutches lies abandoned on the concrete floor of the safehouse, the source of Kira's awakening crash.

She watches for a moment from the corner, this scene that she feels, deep inside, every time it happens. Her eyes rake over the droplets of blood on the stark white bandages, the way that Mrs. S clutches at Sarah's leather jacket to keep her upright, the raw choke of a sob as it leaves Sarah's tortured throat. Kira knows she can help. She _understands_.

Kira breaks into a run, crashing into the pair still huddled in the entryway. Sarah cries out, launching herself at her daughter and gripping Kira to her chest with a feral strength as they fall to the floor. Sarah sobs with renewed vigor at the feel of her daughter's small body in her arms, safe and intact. She holds a lock of Kira's hair to her face, presses it to the eye that isn't swollen shut, forcing herself to believe she's real.

"Let's get you to bed, chicken." Siobhan's voice is rough, choked with tears. She bends down to wrap her arms around her daughter and hauls her upright as Sarah groans in pain. Kira shoves one crutch under her mother's arm and together they half-drag Sarah to the bedroom, every step sending palpable shockwaves of pain through her battered body. Kira runs ahead to pull back the blankets as Siobhan lifts her daughter into the bed. She slides in next to her, scooping Sarah's trembling form into her arms.

Kira crawls in from the other side of the bed, pressing herself into her mother's side as closely as possible. Sarah slides one arm around her without opening her eyes. And Kira feels exactly what she needs.

"She's alive, mommy. I can feel her." Sarah squeezes her in response, a fresh wave of silent tears sliding out from beneath her bruised eyelids, and Kira knows she feels it too. She dives deeper, concentrating hard on the part of her heart that she's neatly labeled 'Auntie Cosima'. She's never done this intentionally before - the worries, the emotions, the flashes of scenes always come to her unbidden. Now, Sarah needs more, and Kira knows it. She holds her breath as she dives closer to Cosima. Something with wings crawls into her chest.

"She's...hopeful." Kira feels the rapid battering of Sarah's heartbeat against her own ribs as a fresh sob escapes her lips. Siobhan holds her closer, one finger gently stroking the small spot between Sarah's eyes that used to put her right to sleep as a child on the few occasions she was vulnerable enough to let herself be soothed. Kira presses closer, channeling the lifting feeling from Cosima through her chest and into her mother until she feels it take up residence between them, floating them in the small bed. Sarah's heartbeat slows, finally, lulled into merciful sleep by the first soft notes of Siobhan's lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first time posting my writing so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> *Title is a reference to the poem "'Hope' is the thing with feathers" by Emily Dickinson


End file.
